Issei Hyoudou VS Natsu Dragneel
Issei Hyoudou VS Natsu Dragneel is a what if? episode of Death Battle featuring Issei Hyoudou from the Light Novel Highschool DxD and Natsu Dragneel from the anime/manga series Fairy Tail. (VS image created by Aravy2002) Description Dragon vs Dragon Slayer! Will the dragon become the hunter or will the dragon slayer get another kill under his belt? Interlude Wiz: Dragons, by far the most known and one of the oldest mythological creatures to exist in text. Boomstick: Though for some reason, they exhibit human form, which kinda sucks. Wiz: Despite this, these two are the most powerful representations of the traditional fire breathing dragons. Boomstick: Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor. Wiz: And Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Issei Hyoudou Wiz: Mythology is known to have many great things. Boomstick: But what if we told you this series has all of them? Wiz: Thousands of years ago, all manner of creatures joined one of three factions: Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils. Those that didn't choose were ultimately left on the sidelines. Boomstick: But during this worldwide war, two dragons clashed against each other. Not because they were on opposite sides, but because of how they provoked each other. Wiz: The Heavenly Dragons had interrupted the Great War and even attacked anyone who tried to intervene in the fight. However, they were eventually defeated by the combined might of the three factions and sealed into Sacred Gears, objects of immense power created by God. Boomstick: They appeared on humans and left them once they had died, transferring themselves to a new host in the process. Wiz: It was the destiny of the pair to clash with new hosts, but it didn't achieve anything, just like when they first clashed. Boomstick: The owner of Divine Dividing is Vali Lucifer, a descendant of the original Great Satan Lucifer. His Sacred Gear contains the Heavenly Dragon Albion. Wiz: And the owner of the Boosted Gear and, in turn, the Heavenly Dragon Ddraig was a perverted young man by the name of...Issei Hyoudou. Boomstick: Well that was anti-climatic. I expected more from a guy whose rival had the surname Lucifer. Wiz: At least he doesn't have a tragic backstory like him... Boomstick: Fair enough. Issei grew up as a reasonably ordinary kid, excluding the fact he met a man that essentially made him perverted. Wiz: This lead him and his two friends Matsuda and Motohama being easily identified as the Perverted Trio when they joined the former girls only school, Kuoh Academy. Boomstick: But his normal days changed when he met a girl by the name of Yuuma and went on a date with her. Wiz: Near the end of the date, Yuuma turned out to be the Fallen Angel Raynare that was assigned to kill Issei. On the brink of death, a Devil called Rias Gremory struck a deal with him: by saving his life and reincarnating him as a Devil, Issei would become part of her peerage. Boomstick: It was only then that he discovered that he had the Boosted Gear, which is the one and only reason why Raynare killed him in the first place. Not because of his lecherous tendencies... Wiz: The Boosted Gear takes the form of a gauntlet on Issei's left arm, and is one of the most powerful Sacred Gears in existence, categorized as one of the thirteen Longinus Gears, capable of killing a god. Boomstick: Since it is host to the Heavenly Dragon Ddraig, he is able to talk to Issei, giving him support whenever necessary. Wiz: Its natural ability is to double the users power every ten seconds indefinitely, though once he is hit by a significantly powerful enemy attack, the counter resets. He can also transfer multiplied power to allies. Boomstick: So, if someone like Galactus had the Boosted Gear, we'd be screwed? Wiz: Well, yes. However, it can only be bestowed on humans, making such scenario near impossible. Boomstick: That's a relief. He also has a familiar known as Ryuuteimaru, which is designed to give him mobility and flight while he's not in Balance Breaker, since he can't fly with his Devil wings. Wiz: He also doesn't have much Demonic energy. However, his Boosted Gear does help in amplifying the strength of attacks that require this energy. Boomstick: Surprisingly, he only has two named attacks when not in his Balance Breaker state: Dragon Shot and Flame Blaze. Wiz: The Dragon Shot is a concentrated energy ball that, when hit, becomes a beam or can be launched as a ball and Flame Blaze, like the name implies, shoots a stream of fire at the foe. Boomstick: Both of these attacks have been used in unique ways, like controlling the direction in which the Dragon Shot is flying in and either firing a concentrated stream of fire or have a wide spread. Wiz: Incidentally, he got the latter technique by training with former Dragon King, Tannin. As a result, he gained a high resistance to fire based attacks. Only strong flames such as those from the Phenex Clan and extremely powerful dragons are able to do damage. Boomstick: Ugh, now we have to cover "those" abilities... Wiz: It's sad, yet true. Due to his lecherous nature, Issei has created techniques that make him a great counter against females, such as his Dress Break and Bilingual. Boomstick: Dress Break destroys the tagged foe's clothes and Bilingual is a form of mind reading that target's the females breasts. Seriously, this is a legit ability... Wiz: The only problem is that they only work on females, so male targets are more challenging for him. Penetrate is a skill which enables Issei to attack any target, regardless of defenses or damage-negating skills. Boomstick: This can be transferred to any body part, even his eyes to see through clothing. Wiz: The last thing he possesses is Ascalon, a Dragon-Slaying Holy sword given to him by the Archangel Michael. This inflicts major damage on any dragon it comes into contact with and is stored within his Boosted Gear. He can even use its aura to strengthen his punches, shots and be deadly to any dragon. Boomstick: Yet we're not even half done with Issei's potential! Wiz: Originally, he could only enter an incomplete state of Balance Breaker, until his meeting with Kuroka. Its complete form is known as Scale Mail and takes the form of armor. Boomstick: In this state, his overpowered ability doesn't have a ten second time limit and could be used many times instantaneously, with his insane amount of training, he is able to repair damage done to it in seconds. Wiz: Not to mention that he also gains more durability as well as flight. He's even capable of retaining this armor for long periods of time. Boomstick: While he does have wings that serve as a method of attack and mobility, he relies more on the rocket boosters on its back to fly. Wiz: In addition, his armor can change depending on which piece he promotes into. Since he's a Pawn, he has no increased stats. However, he can promote without the consent of Rias, the King piece. Boomstick: The Rook gains more defense, but at the cost of speed, the Knight increases speed and decreases his defenses, the Bishop increases his magical prowess and the Queen increases these stats evenly. Wiz: He can switch between any class at will and each form has its own signature move, excluding Welsh Sonic Boost Knight. Boomstick: But if his emotions take hold, the Juggernaut Drive will emerge. Wiz: Though it's doubtful to emerge, this state removes the seal placed on Ddraig and increases Issei's destructive capabilities to unparalleled levels. However such a power is not without a cost and Issei goes into a berzerker state while rapidly depleting his lifespan. Boomstick: Fortunately however, he has only been in an incomplete version. He later overcomes this weakness with the Cardinal Crimson Promotion, which has similar capabilities and doesn't make him go insane and merely spends his stamina instead of his life. Wiz: In Balance Breaker, he has access to Dragon Blaster, Solid Impact, Dividing Wyvern Fairy and even the Longinus Smasher, which was only accessible to Juggernaut Drive until Volume 17. Boomstick: Solid Impact is exclusive to the Rook promotion and when he slams his fist into an opponent, you'd best not be the one on the other side of it. Wiz: Dragon Blaster is exclusive to the Bishop promotion. The Scale Mail grows cannons from its back and is capable of firing more powerful Dragon Shots that can rip through space-time. However, it needs time to charge. Boomstick: In his battle with Vali, he managed to obtain Divine Dividing, which would decrease his lifespan when used. Luckily, it turned into the Dividing Wyvern Fairy which doesn't have such a drawback. Wiz: This move allows Issei to send little white or red wyverns out. The white ones can half the power of attacks or reflect them, whereas the red ones multiply the power of attacks or transfer them. Boomstick: Finally, there's the Longinus Smasher, which is a beam fired from the Scale Mail's chest with enough power to cause climate change. Wiz: However, Longinus Smasher and Dividing Wyvern Fairy have a month cool down, so they can only be used once effectively. Boomstick: This isn't even his final form! Wiz: Right. Since his body was recreated using both Ophis and Great Red, he became more dragon. Later on, after using the power Ophis put inside him, his Cardinal Crimson Promotion becomes Diabolos Dragon. Boomstick: It's more powerful and has an incredibly over the top move: Infinity Blaster! Wiz: This form was capable of defeating one of the top ten strongest beings in that verse, despite him having the Sacred Gear Canceller which is supposed to completely nullify the powers of any sacred gear. Just imagine how powerful it would be if its power wasn't blunted by what's essentially its kryptonite. However, it can only be maintained for a short time and makes him feel unimaginable pain. Boomstick: This brawler has done some crazy shit, like blowing up a mountain without boosting once, defeating the descendant of Beelzebub twice, and playing a major role in sealing the trickster god himself, Loki. Wiz: But his main downfall is his own hobby: lechery. Not only are some of his attacks unusable against men, but some females are able to deceive him and use his abilities against him. Boomstick: And while Juggernaut Drive may not be something he goes into willingly, his emotions have been toyed with before and that may be the trigger for it to appear. Wiz: The last thing is that even though he's an extremely capable fighter, some of his moves drain his stamina, which may lead to his Scale Mail dispersing before he can score victory. Plus, due to becoming a dragon, he does receive extra damage from things that specifically target dragons. Boomstick: But considering he can maintain Balance Breaker for a month, it's gonna take a lot of stamina and hits before this dragon goes down! Issei: Lechery is my strength! Lechery is my justice! Natsu Dragneel Wiz: In yet another mythological world, dragons once reigned supreme over the world. Boomstick: They viewed humanity as a food source and hunted them, until a truce was made between both species. Wiz: It may sound great, but soon, a civil war broke out between both sides, resulting with a choice some dragons made that they would soon regret. Boomstick: What's this, you ask? Well, it's teaching humans magic. Despite these select few being recruited by these dragons, they were slain by their own pupils. Wiz: Around the same time, a child by the name of Natsu Dragneel was born. Boomstick: But don't get your hopes up. He died a few years later for reasons...unknown. Why is that? Wiz: No idea, but it best be worth the wait. Zeref, distraught with the loss of his brother, researched powerful magic related to life and death. Boomstick: Luckily, our hero was revived, but he wasn't the same afterwards. Wiz: That's because he was revived as a demon, or rather, the strongest of all demons: E.N.D. Boomstick: Turns out this demon's sole objective was to kill Zeref, which must've been such a fool-proof idea at the time. Wiz: Not to mention Zeref had to live forever. Anyway, after forming and leading the guild Tartaros, along with creating curses, the demon stumbled across the dragon Igneel. Boomstick: And his powers and memories were sealed in E.N.D.s own Etherious tomb. With that, Igneel raised Natsu for at least a century. Wiz: But on X777- Boomstick: What even is that? I didn't know years had been taken over by the Major League Gamers. Wiz: No, it just means that digit of the year is unknown... Boomstick: Oh, my mistake. Wiz: Continuing, on this date, all the dragons suddenly disappeared, which caused the young Dragon Slayer to search for the dragon. Boomstick: With no luck, he was eventually found by Makarov Dreyar, the guild master of Fairy Tail and joined said guild. Wiz: With this, he honed the teachings that Igneel passed to him and became more efficient with his Dragon Slaying Magic, which specializes in using the most destructive element: fire. Boomstick: He has many flashy moves as a result, but the question still remains: why is it that all his fire moves have the title of Fire Dragon? Wiz: It could be due to his relationship with Igneel. With the fire, he can breathe fire, just like a normal dragon, imbue it on his fists, cover himself in them or even create temporary wings with them. Boomstick: He has even more powerful moves as well, and not just restricted to fire. After eating Larxus' lightning, Natsu gained the ability to use electricity, using it with his fire as well. Wiz: In addition, he consumed the dark flames of the greatly named Dark Regulus. This type of fire increases his damage output, but hasn't been used that often. Boomstick: His many super attacks include the Crimson Lotus variations, Dragon God's Brilliant Flame and the all so overly hyped Planetary Flames. Wiz: Yet this move isn't capable of destroying a planet, despite the naming. Boomstick: I should also say that he can eat fire, as long as it isn't his own. Other elements that are consumed can potentially weaken him though, so it's by sheer luck he was capable of gaining more than Fire Dragon Slaying Magic. Wiz: Finally, when he's backed against the wall, he is capable of entering a terrifying state known as Dragon Force. Boomstick: While he has entered this state via Etherion, he has managed to go into Dragon Force without the use of outer stimuli. Wiz: However, he has only used this via the consumption of extremely strong magical flames or a highly dense, yet consumable magical reservoir and even if he does this, it's extremely painful to do. Boomstick: And after using it, he'll be left immobile for days. Wiz: Over the course of his time in Fairy Tail, he has accomplished many, many feats, such as pummeling the lights out of Larxus, literally, become one of, if not the strongest member of the guild and faced off against powerful guilds. Boomstick: One of which was formed by E.N.D. and another having Hades as its leader. Yes, he defeated a god. Wiz: However, while he is competent in battle, his intelligence is lacking outside it, like Issei. Boomstick: Oh my god! I realized: the main dragons of both series form the seven deadly sins! Wiz: ...What? Boomstick: Let's face it, Issei's lust, Natsu's greed, Vali's pride-''' Wiz: Okay, I see your point. Anyway, he also can't eat any element apart from fire. Doing so will damage him severely. Furthermore, he cannot consume his own. '''Boomstick: Finally, while he may be a Dragon Slayer, anything that has an affinity based on killing dragons will do lots of damage on him. Wiz: But even with such knock backs, Natsu will always give any battle his all. Natsu: The minute you think of giving up, think of the reason why you've held on for so long. Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's finish the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Dragon Death Battle! Fight Within the land of Fiore, Natsu, along with his comrades, were returning from a mission and were going to celebrate their victory in the guild building, until a villager came rushing in, seeming exhausted. Before any could question him, he fell to his knees. As the guild members surrounded the villager, he gave a mission to Natsu. Villager: There was a disaster...just outside the kingdom. A red object came falling down and destroyed most of it. You must...stop it. After that, he passed out from exerting his limits. Then, Natsu took it upon himself to go by himself. Despite some protest, Natsu reassured his allies that he would return. When arriving at said village, there wasn't much left of it. Just as he was about to search for the culprit, a brown-haired teenager emerged, scratching his head. The boy then noticed Natsu and merely waved. However, the member of Fairy Tail had identified him as a dragon and went to attack. Despite this, Issei dodged said attack. Issei: Hey, what was that for? Natsu: You're a dragon! And that means you're a threat! Ddraig: Oh, quick to judge, are we? Issei: Hmm, I don't know what that has to do with me being the enemy, but if you're wanting a fight, then I suppose I'll have to give you just that! Ddraig: You may want to watch this guy Issei. He seems like a worthy foe. Possibly more so than Vali. Issei: Really? Awesome! With a pumped spirit, Issei summons his Boosted Gear and prepares for battle. Natsu also readies himself for combat. FIGHT! Natsu begins by trying to finish the fight quickly and punch Issei with his hand imbued with flames. However, Issei had summoned his familiar and flew on it, attempting to stall his opponent and boost. The only problem was that Natsu was already in pursuit and begun breathing fire into the sky, attempting to land a hit. Despite being able to multiply his power twice, Ryuuteimaru was inevitably hit by the burst of flames that were shot upwards. Crash landing, Issei jumped off his familiar and allowed it to retreat. Natsu was already closing the distance between them, beginning to throw a flurry of punches upon Issei. Before the Dragon Slayer got close enough, Issei took a deep breath before breathing his own fire on the opponent. But after the boosted flames had cleared, all he could see was Natsu eating his fire. Natsu: Thanks for the meal. Now you're going down! He managed to get close to Issei and landed a few punches on him, though Issei wasn't completely defenseless and managed to block some of the attacks. Then, Natsu used the move Fire Dragon's Claw to kick Issei into a nearby building. Even with the house crumbling upon Issei, he emerged, though somewhat beaten up. Issei: Right then, it's time I get serious. Promotion: Rook! Natsu then ran towards his opponent and used a fiery punch against Issei. However, not only had the latter grabbed his hand and blocked the attack, he was also wearing crimson armor. In addition to that, the armor had a bulky appearance. Then, before Natsu could punch with his free hand, Issei had headbutted him, causing him to stagger. Seeing the armor being large, Natsu took the opportunity to land a few attacks while speed blitzing Issei's sluggish armor. Then, Natsu used Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, but it didn't do too much damage to the foe. Before Natsu could ready for another attack, the armor changed again, only this time, it shedded the majority of armor. Even though Natsu prepared for another attack, Issei dodged it and begun to attack his target. Both combatants were fighting furiously with their fists and legs, resulting with them both taking damage and after a powerful punch from each of them, they both got sent flying in the opposite direction, colliding with some houses before stopping. The pair get up from their impacts a fair distance from each other, but the armor had changed again so that it had cannons. As Natsu tried to close the distance, he could hear something faint, which got louder when he got closer. Eventually, he heard the voice clearly. Ddraig: Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost! Then, the cannons on Issei's back started barraging Natsu with Dragon Shots. Despite his best efforts, Natsu was hit by some of the shots, but not enough to cripple him. Then, the shots ceased and Natsu saw this opportunity to use his Exploding Flame Blade to inflict a fair bit of damage on Issei. The latter had taken a bit of damage from the attack, but was able to transform his armor and make it bulky again before any serious damage was done. Natsu: Well, I guess I'll have to beat you down another way. As he said that, Natsu begun to radiate with fire and electricity, which alarmed Issei a little. Issei: I see, then let me show you how strong my lecherous spirit is! Ddraig: (laughs), fellow dragon, you'd best be ready. Struck with confusion, Natsu could only question Issei's statement, as well as Ddraig's warning. He then noticed the armor once again changed, but was mixed between all three classes. He begins to charge by using Fire Dragon's Wing Attack to close the distance quickly, then the two ensued in a brawl. While Issei did take some damage due to Natsu's electricity, the latter was taking more of a beating. Seeing this, Natsu used the Crimson Lotus variation of Fire Dragon's Fist to inflict quick and successive damage. Even though he had destroyed the armor where Issei's chest was, Issei almost managed to hit Natsu. It was only due to a method of retreat that Natsu avoided. He then looked back seeing the armor had already repaired itself. Natsu: (Damn, if I don't take out that armor soon, it'll spell the death of me) Then, he noticed wyverns emerge from Issei, seemingly looking to attack him. He charged again, punching any wyvern that got in his way, but as he did, something had happened. Wyvern: Divide! After punching the first, Natsu felt his strength being taken away, which prompted him to avoid them. However, while he was making his way to Issei, he fired a Dragon Shot at one of the wyverns. Wyvern: Reflect! The attack begun bouncing between the white wyverns, giving Natsu a hard time. He then saw an opening and lunged towards Issei. Natsu: You're mine now! He used the Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist to try and finish Issei. Wyverns: Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide! But the white wyverns had blocked the attack and drained it of power. Then, they turned red and transferred the power to Issei. Natsu was in disbelief, but tried to attack again, using Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame. The attack managed to connect and sent Issei flying backwards a fair bit, but remained standing. Nearly exhausted of energy, Natsu made a final gambit on his Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar, but as he was about to use it, the wyverns surrounded Issei and his chest was glowing green, along with the familiar boosting. Ddraig: Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost! As Natsu launched his attack, the wyverns could only cushion and divide the attack's power, but before the attack had reached Issei, the boosting had stopped and the green energy had now been fully concentrated at his chest. Ddraig: Longinus Smasher! When the Heavenly Dragon said that, the Scale Mail's chest erupted with destructive energy. The remaining wyverns had also turned red to amplify its strength even further, destroying them in the process. The Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar clashed with Longinus Smasher, yet the Roar was losing the struggle, with Natsu being overwhelmed by its strength. The Dragon Slayer's Roar had been made short work of and he was enveloped by the beam, screaming in pain. Soon, the screams ceased and Issei's armor had been removed, leaving him in his typical Kuoh Academy uniform. K.O! Issei was sighted by Akeno, who teleports them both back to the Academy. However, the Fairy Tail Guild was in sorrow at the loss of a fellow member. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: Why oh why must the pervert win? Wiz: As surprising as it may seem, Issei had the upper hand due to being able to multiply his own power without limit. Natsu may have had quantity in his moves, but Issei had quality. Boomstick: I mean, this kid, was capable of destroying an entire mountain without using his boosting ability once! Wiz: Also, despite Natsu's longer time training, it wasn't to such an extreme that Issei has to put up with. Boomstick: Not to mention he had a strong resistance to fire. Even though they both have this, only one didn't have a reliance on using fire in the first place. Wiz: Plus, Issei's Illegal Move Triana and Crimson Queen Promotion were able to adapt to the situations Natsu could potentially put him in. Boomstick: And then there's Ascalon... Wiz: Like we mentioned before, this sword's aura has been used by Issei to damage his opponents more, specifically if the opponent is a dragon. Boomstick: Even if we go with the no limits fallacy that only Dragon Slayers can kill Dragon Slayers, Issei still has Penetrate, which would allow him to kill Natsu, even if this was the case. Wiz: We'd also like to mention that Natsu isn't capable of entering Dragon Force without an extremely concentrated magic source for him to consume. Even if he could do this, Issei still has access to Diabolos Dragon, which would still result with his victory. Boomstick: Lastly, they've done many incredible feats, though Issei is one step ahead. It may be true both had help taking down gods, but Issei has been shown to severely injure one of the top ten strongest beings in the DxD verse: Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Not even the gods of old are as strong as him. Even the final enemy they're destined to face have a difference in strength. Wiz: At the end of the day, both are extremely tough dragons to deal with, but only one had the necessary strength to take down the other. Boomstick: Natsu dragged his heels to the end, but couldn't slay the Dragon of Domination. Wiz: The winner is Issei Hyoudou. Polls Who would you be rooting for? Issei Hyoudou Natsu Dragneel Who would win? Issei Hyoudou Natsu Dragneel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DealySinner28 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015